


Fallen lover

by LiStrange



Series: Mikannie drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Trost Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiStrange/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: The raven girl knew nothing but loneliness, pain, mourn and grief, specially now that her lover was gone and was never coming back to her.





	Fallen lover

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie is a Walldian and completely unrelated to the fall of Wall Maria and the titans.  
> 2) Walldians know about the existence of people who can shift into titans because prior generations wrote about them (the human, the process of transformation and the titan)

With her lower lip trapped by her teeth and her eyes injected in blood, the raven beauty gripped as tightly as possible both of her blades and flew faster than ever before.

When she was close to her objective, she flew upwards and let herself fall. Oh how graceless she was, and oh how easily she sliced her prey’s nape. 

However, she hadn’t been quick enough, thus the monster had been able to devour half of the human he kept captive within its teeth.

The person fell, and so did the monster. The raven beauty panicked and accelerated, catching the human before they were crushed by the beast.

The raven beauty screamed, there was no way that her comrade was dead, not when only her legs and hips had been eaten. She had to have some time left. She could still be saved… 

Her comrade opened her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and sighed. The raven beauty opened her mouth to say something, to beg her gorgeous comrade to hold on a little bit longer, but the defeated soldier shook her head.

“I cannot be saved, I am not one of those damn shifters so I won’t be able to regenerate and get out of this mess alive,” the comrade whispered, her cocky smirk falling into pieces when a furious cough tore through her lips, blood flying and staining both her lips and the raven’s face.

The raven’s eyes snapped wide open, she wanted to argue back, but she was too late again. When she landed on safe territory, her comrade was more dead than alive, and she couldn’t do anything but watch. 

The blonde soldier raised her left hand and caressed the raven’s right cheek right were a small scar was located, thing that made the raven gasp. 

“Guess that… You can count me out of… Armin’s plan of going to the sea…” The blonde whispered in a low and pained whisper. The raven bit down her lip hard, thus bit down a sob that almost made its way through her pale lips. 

The blonde sighed once again, and with the strength she had left, she took out the ring she always wore and handed it to the raven who examined it with a sad look.

“Do not dare to forget… ‘bout me.” 

The raven allowed herself to scream but not for long. There was still a mission to accomplish after all. Those traitors were going down no matter what.

She put the ringer just on the same finger her fallen comrade—her fallen fiancée— used to place the ring on. It was war. It was revenge.

With nothing but crude ire, she flew towards the remaining beasts, killing them one by one without hesitation. Trost would be saved that day, but her soul was nothing but destroyed once again.


End file.
